


Friend thing's

by DreamingStarChild



Category: Persona 4
Genre: (there's no real plot just like friend fluff and teasing tbh), Bonding, Friendship, Trans Yosuke, genderfluid kanji, non binary yukiko, they are friends :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingStarChild/pseuds/DreamingStarChild
Summary: Kanji's practicing making some different type of outfits. With Yukiko and Yosuke's help of course,...Mainly Yosuke actually
Kudos: 15





	Friend thing's

Yukiko scanned the colorful fabric lying around Kanji’s room with a smile. It’s always fun to hangout at Kanji’s for a change instead of their place or Yosuke’s or going to okina for some fun,  
  
They picked up a lime green patch with lighter white leafs as the pattern it reminds them of chie,  
  
”Yosuke I said hold still!” Kanji shouted bringing Yukiko’s attention back to the other side of the room, seeing Yosuke struggle to stay completely still as Kanji fixes some seams near his hip,  
  
They were to help after all. Though it's mostly Yosuke being used for the 'help', but Kanji said he could keep the pretty shirt! that's a plus it's a nice blouse he's making,  
  
Kanji's always so creative with designs!, The dress he made for himself is so pretty,  
  
“I’m trying to okay!?” he said while his body flinched away from Kanji yet again. “see no your not if ya doing that senpai”  
  
Yosuke grimaced at him huffing out a sigh. “Do you want me to try keeping him still Kanji?” Yukiko asked stepping back over to them both admiring the handy work of their friend,  
  
The blouse was surely beautiful, The shiny yellow fabric of it complemented Yosuke nicely,  
  
”You don’t I’ll hold still now okay! I’m just…scared Kanji might accidentally poke with the needle again like he did to my boob”  
  
”It was a small prick! You didn’t bleed!”  
  
”IT STILL HURT!”  
  
They both glanced to each other chuckling. Which only made their friend pout at them more, “I’m going to pretend you guys care and move on”  
  
Yukiko snorted holding back laughter covering their mouth to keep from going into a fit,  
  
They still were holding the pretty cloth from a moment ago they realized, _I wonder if Kanji could make chie a scarf with this fabric? She’d look so lovely in it,_  
  
”Say Kanji?, do you have anymore of this fabric? I’d love to have a scarf made for chie by you” Yukiko asked showing the patch they found in the pile of different cuts. “Huh? Oh…Yeah I do! I can do that be easier then this to be honest” he said pulling out some a hold pins from what he’s gotten done so far and holding it in his mouth  
  
Yukiko smiled looking at the fabric happily “Thank you Kanji”  
  
He simply shrugged waving his free hand in the air “’no problem ya help me out enough y’know? Making your girlfriend a gift no probably”,  
  
”It’s very chie I’m sure she’ll love it Yukiko!” Yosuke chimed in giving his smile to them, “plus you don’t have to become a pin bag with it being made” he chuckled ignoring Kanji’s glare towards,  
  
”Ow!” Yosuke backed signaling that Kanji’s hand slipped pricking him in the side.  
  
” I told ya to hold still!” Kanji teased mouth still holding those hold pins dangerously,  
  
Yukiko snorted again this time actually laughing. Their friends could always get a good laugh out of them, Especially Kanji, his delivery on everything was priceless!,  
  
“Oh great you got them laughing again Kanji!”

**Author's Note:**

> there's no plot this is just some short fluff bonding of a friendship i love dearly in p4...also they are all trans
> 
> trans friends if you will


End file.
